In my prior International Patent Application, WO 98/41254, (“My First International Application”) at least as amended on entry in the European Regional Phase, there is described and claimed:
A dispenser for a gaseous, gas borne or droplet substance, the dispenser including:                a body having a mouthpiece with an inhalation/insufflation orifice at its end;        a junction in the body for a source of gas or evaporable liquid comprising or containing the said substance (the source being carried by the body); and        a breath actuable valve, for controlling the release of said gas or liquid, comprising:                    a valve inlet connected to the junction;            a valve outlet;            a flexible tube extending from the junction, between the inlet and the outlet, for receiving the said gas or liquid, the tube having a portion which is movable between a closed position in which the tube is kinked for closure of the valve and an open position in which the tube is un-kinked for opening of the valve; and            a movable member, for moving the movable portion of the tube to control its kinking, and being movably mounted in the body for movement by the act of inhalation from a rest position towards the orifice—or at least in the direction of air flow through the dispenser;                        the tube being kinked to an obturating extent when the movable member is in a rest position and un-kinked when the movable member is moved on inhalation for release of the gas or liquid.        
I regard My First International Application as protecting, inter alia, an inhaler with a kink valve.
I improved on the dispenser of My First International Application and in my International Patent Application No. WO 02/11802, (“My Second International Application”) there is described in and claimed:
A dispenser for a gaseous, gas borne or droplet substance contained in a source thereof, the dispenser including:                a body with a mouthpiece;        a junction member in the body for the substance source; and        a breath actuable valve, for controlling the release of the gas or liquid containing or comprising the substance, the valve comprising:        a flexible tube for receiving the said gas or liquid, the tube extending from a valve inlet connected to the junction member and having a portion which is kinkable for closure of the valve and movable to an open position in which the tube is un-kinked for opening of the valve; and        a member arranged for movement in the body by inhalation to un-kink the valve;        the tube being kinked to an obturating extent when the movable member is in a ready position and un-kinked when the movable member is moved on inhalation for release of the gas or liquid;wherein:        the movable member is or includes a flap arranged in the body for action of breath on it on inhalation;        the junction member, the flexible tube and the movable flap are a single injection moulding of plastics material; and        the movable flap is pivotally connected to the junction member.        
I regard My Second International Application as protecting, inter alia, an inhaler with a kink valve in which the kink Valve is integral with the actuation flap.
Significant features of the dispenser of My Second International Application are:
1. The junction member is slidably mounted in the body for movement in a direction for dispensing a dose of the substance from the source and the dispenser includes:
                means for pivoting the flap to its ready position on or prior to initial movement of the junction member and        junction member resilient means for returning the junction member after release of the dose.2. The junction member resilient means is a spring in the source and the dispenser includes:        means for locating the source in the body with the junction member being slidable towards it and        means for displacing the junction member towards the source for dispensing the dose into the kinked tube.3. The means for displacing the junction member comprises:        a grippable member rotatably arranged on the body and        a rotary-to-linear motion conversion mechanism, arranged to convert rotary motion of the grippable member to linear motion for displacing the junction member towards the source andthe means for pivoting the flap is incorporated in the motion conversion mechanism.        
Additionally I made other improvements on the dispenser of My First International Application and in my International Patent Application No. WO 02/058772, (“My Third International Application”) there is described in and claimed:
A dispenser including in common with that of My First International Application:                a body with a mouthpiece;        a junction in the body for the substance source; and        a breath actuable valve, for controlling the release of the gas or liquid containing or comprising the substance, the valve comprising:                    a flexible tube for receiving the said gas or liquid, the tube extending from a valve inlet connected to the junction and having a portion which is kinkable for closure of the valve and movable to an open position in which the tube is un-kinked for opening of the valve; and            an outlet member arranged for movement in the body on inhalation to un-kink the valve;                        the tube being kinked to an obturating extent when the outlet movable member is in a ready position and un-kinked when the outlet movable member is moved on inhalation for release of the gas or liquid;the dispenser also including:        a sear to hold the outlet movable member in the ready position closing of the tube by kinking prior to inhalation and        a breath actuatable flap arranged in the body for movement on inhalation to release the sear and allow the outlet movable member to move for release of the gas or liquid.        
I regard My Third International Application as protecting, inter alia, an inhaler with a kink valve in which the kink valve is formed separately from the actuation flap, and released by a sear on the actuation flap.